London Buses route 69
London Buses route 69 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Walthamstow Central and Canning Town, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 69 commenced operation on 3 February 1960 between North Woolwich Free Ferry and Stratford Broadway via Silvertown - Canning Town - Hermit Road - Plaistow. The route initially operated by London Transport from their West Ham (WH) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus route 669. On 24 April 1960, it was extended to Chingford Mount. On 7 September 1968, part of the allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage and was extended to Chingford Station. On 17 April 1971, Poplar (PR) garage gained a Sunday allocation. On 30 October 1971, the Poplar (PR) allocation was withdrawn. On 8 January 1972, AEC Regent III's were introduced. On 28 October 1972, the AEC Regent III's were withdrawn. On 16 June 1973, it was withdrawn between Walthamstow Central and Chingford stations being replaced by route 269. On 11 October 1975, part of the allocation was transferred to Walthamstow (WW) garage. On 31 January 1976, the Monday to Friday service was extended to Chingford station replacing withdrawn route 269. On 31 January 1981, the route was withdrawn between Chingford Mount and Chingford Station. The Walthamstow (WW) allocation was withdrawn. On 23 April 1983, the Sunday service was converted to low floor operation using Leyland Titans. On 14 June 1984, crew operated Leyland Titans were introduced. On 2 February 1985, the route was converted to one man operation with Leyland Titans and the Leyton (T) allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 6 June 1987, the Monday to Saturday serviced was extended from Chingford Mount to Chingford Station and the Walthamstow (WW) allocation was re-introduced. On 19 November 1988, it was cut back to Walthamstow Central Station and the Walthamstow (WW) allocation was withdrawn. On 23 November 1991, West Ham (WH) was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Leyton (T) garage. On 6 September 1994, route 69 was included in the sale of East London to Stagecoach. On 1 May 1999, it was curtailed to London City Airport, with the southern part of the route passing to route 474. The route was converted to low floor double deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents at the same time. On 30 April 2004, it was retained by Stagecoach London. On the same date, it became a 24-hour service. On 17 December 2005, it was curtailed from London City Airport to Canning Town station as part of a series of changes in connection with the Docklands Light Rail being extended. On 30 August 2006, route 69 was included in the sale of Stagecoach to Australian Bank Macquarie trading as East London Group. On 28 November 2009, the daytime allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 14 October 2010, the route was included in the sale of Australian Bank Macquarie trading as East London Group to Stagecoach. On 30 April 2011, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. On 30 November 2015, three “Virtual Electric” Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Es trialled by Tower Transit entered service on the route with inductive wireless charging technology, which allows its batteries to receive a charging boost when stationary at specially equipped bus stops. On 6 February 2016, the route passed to Tower Transit using the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents loaned from Stagecoach London and exitsting Virtual Electric” Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Es. In April 2016, the loaned Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. Current Route Route 69 operates via these primary locations: *Walthamstow Central Bus Station *Leyton'' Baker's Arms'' *Leyton Midland Road *Leyton *Leytonstone Thatched House *Maryland *Stratford Bus Station *Plaistow *Canning Town Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 069, London Buses routes